csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Scenario
Zombie Scenario is the second game mode introduced by NEXON Corporation for Counter-Strike Online based on a custom game mode for Counter-Strike known as Zombie Riot. Overview Zombie Scenario pits up to 10 players against increasingly hordes of AI-controlled Zombies. Money cap is doubled in this scenario and the amount obtained varies between types of zombies killed and the difficulty of the map. Extra health, damage and barrier durability can also be bought off the buy menu if the player have obtained a sufficient amount of money. The rounds will keep getting harder with different powerful zombies spawning in. Updates Re:boot Zombie Scenario is included in the Re:boot update, which completely overhauls its old system and adds new features : *Difficulty level *Automated firepower, health points (with partial restoration) and armor upgrade upon levelling up *Rewards after annihilating bosses *Buy menu/check point improvement *Adjusted respawn time for players of different levels *Added character stats Difficulty level= *Entry level: Entry level is Easy/Normal/Hard. Be able to choose difficulty level that suits for each player’s skill to make them to enjoy zombie scenario in a comfortable environment. Reward will be different according to the difficulty level. *Dynamic difficulty level: A difficulty level that continues to change in the game according to the player’s play. Provides high level of exciting game play to skillful user. Reduce stress with low difficulty level from unskillful user. |-| Rank= *Provides a rank to user when they cleared a scenario according to their participation and contribution rate. *Induce a repeatable game play from user by providing a challenge goal to them except the difficulty level and clear time. *There are 5 stages of rank from D to S. **Can obtain every rank regardless of its entry level. **Give different rank to player with their individual play. *Indicate the rank and provide the reward together in game when they clear the scenario. |-| Upgrade= *Auto Upgrade: Does not require extra key control, and upgrade it automatically with zombie kill, boss and breakable attack. *Upgrade target added: HP, attack, armor, movement speed and ammo. *Different max level and upgrade sequence for each class, max level increased by 100. |-| Reward= *Obtain reward when user clear the game according to its difficulty level and rank. Consists of scenario exclusive item, point item, and cash item. *Add scenario exclusive buff item according to upgrade target increase. *Functional costume and tattoo will appear as unique reward. It will only effective in scenario and no effect in other game mode. *Note: all rewards before Re:boot cannot be obtained anymore. |-| Buy menu/checkpoint= *Care a beginner user and provide convenient of purchase to previous user. Reduce difficulty of purchase weapon by recommending weapon to beginner user. Add a new purchase method of favorite menu to provide convenient to previous user by considering their game control. *Recommendation Weapon: Can purchase recommended weapon with after entering the buy zone. Only main weapon will be recommended. *Buy menu improvement: Favorite menu added in buy menu UI. Reduce user’s time to purchase their favorite weapon. *Add weapon detail information menu in buy menu. Add shop information to help them to select a weapon. |-| Hunting feedback= *Feedback UI added for user play when they play scenario. *Indicates Perfect when they succeeded in headshot. *Indicates Combo when they succeeded to kill enemy in consecutive shot. combo_10.png|10 kill combos combo_20.png|20 kill combos combo_30.png|30 kill combos Dead player/map selection UI= *Allowed activity when a player is dead: **Chat with survivors: Share pursuit, boss pattern with survivors. **Can purchase weapon or equipment: Can rearrange the weapon with button when you die. Purchase standards will based on the current possessed dollar. Dollar will not deduct directly after purchasing, but it will be deducted when a player revives and the item will provide together. *Adjust revival time per level: Allows beginner or low level user to quickly re-participate in the battle to play the game easier than before. |-| Character stats= Characters and Factions now have different stats in term of: *Health. *Attack. *Mobility. *Kevlar Armor. *Spare Ammo. Z-Noid patch Updates= After 28 January 2016, there are several update: *The addition of 12 difficulties: Easy 1 & 2, Normal, Hard 1-9. *Different difficulties give out different Daily ZS Clear Rewards. **This reward can only be obtained twice per day; once every 12-hours interval. **The player can choose what prize to be claimed. It ranges from common to rare items such as rare zombie tattoos and costumes. **The Reward Box can be upgraded. If the player obtains a box at low difficulty level, and does not use it yet, then he/she plays another game (in the same day) and obtains higher-leveled box, the higher-leveled box will replace the lower one. *The players can now earn dollars and level up by just shooting at the zombies. *If the player uses Round Retry item, all players will respawn immediately, instead of running the round all over again. **However, all players just have 1 chance to retry, no matter who use the item. If the players still loose the second chance, the game will end. *The respawn time has been set to a limit of 120 seconds, increasing as players level up. *Zombies are now labeled with a new set of colors to identify their behaviour, they will be common in the hardest difficulties. *Removed items: Dr. A's Trunk, Secret Map, Research Tools, Zombie Sample and Confidential Documents. *Fixed some bugs. |-| Reward Box= As previously stated, players are able to obtain a Reward Box twice per day upon successfully finishing a Zombie Scenario map. The amount of items, duration, quality, quantity and rarity is based on the box level. The following items can be acquired: ; Reward Box HARD 9 level *Small Emergency Medicine (100 units) *Big Emergency Medicine (50 units) *Battle Revival (50 units) *Round Retry (30 units) *90-Day Durability Material (3 units) *A class Combat Blueprint (3 units of one type only) *Experience Coupon Level 3 (10 units) *Game Points Coupon Level 3 (10 units) *Flame Tattoo (500 days) *Enhancement Reinforced Parts (30 units for one type only) *Secret Research Funds (200 days) *Money Extractor (200 days) *Superior Level Up Amplifier (200 days) *Superior HP Supplement (200 days) *Superior Attack Amplifier (200 days) *Superior Bulletproof Armor (200 days) *Superior Combat Boots (200 days) *Superior Spare Magazine (200 days) *Superior Weakness Analysis Device (200 days) *Normal Enhancement Kit (30 units) *Advanced Enhancement Kit (15 units) *In addition, Season themed costumes and tattoos are also available to be picked for a period of 500 days. Zsupdate20161.jpg|Settings Zsupdate20162.jpg|12 different difficulties Zsupdate20163.jpg|Daily ZS Clear Reward Zsupdate20164.jpg|Reward list Zsupdate20165.jpg|Very easy mode (Wall HP = 150) Zsupdate20166.jpg|Very extreme mode Zsupdate20167.jpg|Item quantity is shown now Hardlevel9boxreward.png|Reward Box contents (HARD 9) Hardlevel9boxreward05.png|Ditto, from Season 1 2018 Reboot ; Zombie scenario reboot balance modification (applied to Last Clue, Panic Room, Omen) *You can't share/drop weapons in HARD difficulty (the dropped weapons will instantly dissapear). *In HARD 3 and above, zombie boss skills have been given an instant kill attribute. *You can resist boss skills through resistance cues. ; Zombie scenario reboot additional compensation (applied to Last Clue, Panic Room, Omen) *Parts from the Part System can be obtained in HARD modes. *An optional parts box is added to existing daily compensation. *Excellent rewards will be paid to the best players . 2018 Reboot Part 2 *The map selection screen for Last Clue, Panic Room, Omen, and All-Out have been changed. *Able to check the main reward. *Press M to check your applied items in scenario. *Weapons with Part System can be obtained at certain probability in Normal difficulty: TURBULENT-1, MG3, Dual Infinity Final, CROW-1, SKULL-9, M950, M950 Attack, CHARGER-7, BALROG-XI, THANATOS-7, Broad Divine. ; Possible obtainable parts :In HARD 9, obtaining Tier 6 Parts are possible. zs0802 1.png|Color change for rebooted maps zs0802 2.png|Able to check the rewards zs0802 3.png|Press M to show the applied items zs0802 4.png|Items available Zombie Scenario Clue Items Crazy Zombie Scenario event This is a special event which is applied for Memories chapter: *Only applied for Memories map during event period. *Player's movement speed is increased, and be provided with unlimited spare ammo. *Every 60 seconds, up to 3 Pierrots will summon randomly. *After destroying the Pierrot, 5 random bonus weapons will be dropped randomly. *Bonus weapons can be used in event map only and will not be saved into inventories. *All relating medals and league score are not counted in this event. File:Crazyzschina.png|Tips, China version File:Crazyzskrpos.png|South Korea poster File:Crazyzstwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Crazyzschina1.jpg|China poster File:Specialpierrot.jpg|In-game screenshot, the special Pierrot in yellow File:Droppedweapons.jpg|Ditto, dropped weapons from destroying Pierrot File:Unlimitedammo.jpg|Ditto, unlimited spare ammo Seasons There are 7 seasons so far in Zombie Scenario mode (noted that extra maps are excluded in the chapters below): Season 1= ; Survival type ; Pursuit type |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= |-| Season 4= |-| Season 5= |-| Season 6= |-| Season 7= Trivia *In Japan region, this mode is named as Zombie Survival. *Pressing the Auto-Buy button ( ) will select the most recommended primary weapon including its ammunition. Unlike normal matches, Kevlar is not included for Auto-Buy inputs even the player has still remaining in-game money which sufficient to spent for. *It is possible to apply wallbang for killing zombies or breaking a marked wall through some certain positions. Category:Modes